Forgotten Past, Uncertain Future
by Mysterious2
Summary: Anakin and Padme are happily married...but what will happen once Padme's old love comes back to claim her? Please read and rate! *Chapter 7 Is Up*
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Please, if you have any Anakin Skywalker, Hayden Christensen, or Sam (person who Christensen plays in Life As A House) fan fictions or would like to read some, go to http://haydenfanfic123.tripod.com/  
  
This is my third Fan Fiction I have made. First one was unsuccessful, second one is. But, I would always love feed back. It is my first "Star Wars" based one so I especially need feed back on this.  
  
---------  
  
Padme woke up in the middle of the night. Her hand was rested on Anakin's chest, which rose up and down in coordination with his breathing pattern. She lifted her head a little so she could see his face in the dim light of the stars. She loved him.   
  
They had been married in secret for about four or five months now, and Anakin's mission was still to protect her. She carressed his face, then lay her head back down among the pillow, only to fall asleep soon after.  
  
*******  
  
In the morning, Padme woke up later than usual. She could tell because it was much brighter in the room. She didn't feel very happy and she found out it was because Anakin had already left. He had an early meeting with The Council. He had warned her earlier but she totally forgot about it.  
  
She climbed out of bed and into the bathroom, programming the machine to brush her teeth for her. Once she was done, she changed into her "casual" clothes and exited the room.  
  
Of course, since Anakin and Padme's marriage was supposed to be kept secret, they rarely slept together in the same bed. Anakin had sensed no one up at that time of the night and he was quite aware that Padme didn't have any engagements early in the morning that would require one of her Maiden's to come wake her up so he decided to creep into her room.  
  
Padme roamed the halls and ran into Obi-Wan Kenobi, her husband's Master. There were rarely meetings held in the Council that Obi-Wan was not invited to and Anakin was because Anakin was still a Padawan Leaner, not yet a Jedi.  
  
"How are you doing today, My Lady?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I'm doing fine, Obi-Wan. What do you think this meeting of the Council that Anakin was invited to is about? Is he going to have different mission?" Padme asked. She suddenly stopped her string of questions for she did not want to give away her love and worry for Anakin.  
  
"No, no. By the way, Senator, how is Anakin protecting you? Is he fulfilling his duty?" Obi-Wan asked in return.  
  
"Yes, of course. Ever since that trip to Tatooine to find his mother, he has not taken me anywhere dangerous," Padme replied. Obi-Wan looked worried. "Oh, but Obi-Wan, it is not because he discovered his Mom died, he just does not want to take any more chances like we did when we were caught and thrown into the Arena."  
  
"I see. So there is no reason for me to consult him, ask him if there is anything the matter?" Kenobi replied.  
  
"Oh, no of course not. Do not worry," Padme said. She sighed and knew the time. Anakin would be dismissed soon, very soon. Padme excused herself from Obi-Wan, apologizing, and quickly walked the other way. Once she arrived to the door of where the Council met and addressed problems and stood next to it. She gazed through the window, but made sure nobody could see her. She saw another man standing next to Anakin. He had hair like Ani's, only it was black. He was wearing a shorter robe. Padme thought he looked familiar, but she soon forgot about it and realized there was no use looking in the window because she could not hear them, so she just turned around and leaned against the wall.  
  
"Missie bored?" Padme heard. She turned her head left and saw Jar Jar Binks.  
  
"Oh, hey, Jar Jar. I'm just waiting for Ani. I have to ask him a question," Padme replied, quickly coming up with something at the top of her head.  
  
"Oh, meesa see. Well, I be at my room, see ya," Jar Jar said. His long robe was still visible when he turned the corner, but it was soon out of sight. Then, the door to the Council meeting room opened and Anakin stepped out.  
  
"Padme, I didn't know you would be here. I thought for sure that you would have found something else to do," Anakin said. He made sure they weren't infront of the window and no one was in sight and then he hugged her. As soon as he let go of her, the Council meeting room door opened again and the Council filed out, as well as the man who was standing next to Ani in the room. Padme didn't notice him, she just noticed the Council leaving.  
  
"I need to ask you about my security, Anakin," Padme said aloud so the Council could hear him. She didn't want them to think that they were romantically involved. They walked off together.  
  
"So, Anakin, what was the meeting about?" she asked as long as they were out of earshot.  
  
"They were introducing me to a Jedi that came back from a long-term mission. He was one of Mace Windu's students. The mission lasted about 3 years."  
  
"That's a long time. What's his name?" Padme asked.  
  
"I forgot, it's complicated. Like Bova or something like that," Anakin replied. He shrugged. Something about that name seemed familiar to Padme, but she forgot about it.  
  
"What brought him back? Did he finish his mission or something?"  
  
"Well, Chancellor Palpatine was there and he said that they had all that Bova died or something so they were surprised he came back around. He's going to spend a lot more time so that's why they wanted me to meet him," Anakin explained.  
  
"That's pretty interesting. But, uh, Ani, are you going to sleep in my room tonight?" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I think I will be able to. That is, if you don't have anything that you need to attend tomorrow morning," he whispered back.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll see you soon." Padme made sure no body was watching them and she kissed his cheek. Then, they parted ways. 


	2. Chapter 2 Not Expecting

Once they parted, Anakin instantly missed her. He was very angry that he couldn't be able to tell anyone how he loved her and that they were married. It ticked him off that they always had to look around before they could show their signs of affection in a public place. It also made him mad that they couldn't sleep in the same room. As far as anyone else was concerned, their only relationship was the mission.  
  
Obi-Wan caught up with Anakin.  
  
"Ani! I just got done talking with Bavo. Isn't he an interesting guy?" Kenobi asked.  
  
"Bavo?" Anakin asked quizzically.  
  
"Yes, the Jedi that was on the 3-year mission. You met him in the Council meeting area."  
  
"Oh, yes. Sorry, my mind drifted. I didn't really have anytime to talk to him one on one but Master Yoda said he was very experienced," Anakin said, hurrying his steps. He didn't especially like Bavo. He seemed very arrogant. He also seemed very interested in Padme's love life. Anakin didn't know if he suspected something, but he didn't like him anyways.  
  
"Is there something bothering you, my young Apprentice?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"No, not at all, Master." They stopped and faced eachother.  
  
"Anakin, I don't totally trust Bavo yet. Even though he was one of Mace Windu's students, it's possible that he could of changed in the last three years. It seems he knew Senator Amidala before and when I talked to him he seemed very interested in her. For the next couple of weeks or so, I need you to be protecting the Senator especially well, do you understand?" Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. Anakin seemed interested. Well, atleast I'm not the only one that doesn't trust him.  
  
"Yes, Master. I will protect her," Anakin replied. He nodded in Kenobi's way and walked off.  
  
He was about to walk to Padme to warn her about the possible threat that Bavo was, but was stopped soon.  
  
"Anakin, I didn't finish with you. The Council started the meeting too soon," someone said. Ani turned around and found Bavo.  
  
"What would you like?" Anakin asked as nicely as possible.  
  
"I was wondering about Padme..." Bavo started.  
  
"When are you not?" Anakin joked. Bavo laughed.  
  
"Very nice. Well, I was wondering if she's actually seeing anyone, or if she's married to anyone." Anakin wished to tell him off right then. Say that she loved him and not Bavo, but they needed to keep their romance a secret.  
  
"No, she's not. Obi-Wan says that you knew her in the past. Is this true?" Ani asked.  
  
"Yes, it is. I'd tell you more but I need to speak with Senator Amidala before I say anything," Bavo said. "Would you be so kind as to show me to her room?"  
  
"Actually, I think Senator Amidala would like it much more if I told you later. She's a little tired," Ani said. He was very suspicious about this Bavo guy.  
  
"Oh, thank you anyway," Bavo said and walked off.   
  
Ani turned around and headed towards Padme's room. Once he got there, he knocked.  
  
"It's me, Senator," he said through the wood. The door opened. Ani was greeted by the sight of Padme. Her hair was let down and her curls briefly touched her face. "May I come in?"  
  
"Yes, you may, Anakin." Once Padme closed the door, she hugged Anakin. "I love the way you call me Senator," she said happily, then kissed him.  
  
"I love the way you kiss me," he said, then kissed her back.  
  
"So, why'd you come by?" she asked.  
  
"What, kissing you isn't a good enough reason?" he replied. She laughed. "No, actually I do have a good reason. I talked to Bavo before the Council meeting and after when I was on my way here."  
  
"Bavo?" Padme questioned.  
  
"Yes, I thought it was Bova but Obi-Wan told me it was Bavo."  
  
"Oh, I see...," Padme said. She bit her lip and looked down. She remembered a Bavo.  
  
"Anyways, it seems he's quite interested in you. He asked me continuous questions about your love life and Obi-Wan said he asked him things about you, too," Anakin explained.  
  
"Oh? Like what?" Padme asked. She sat down on the bed and tucked her hands between her legs. The picture of Bavo came clearer into mind and she began to slowly remember his personality and such.  
  
"Before the Council meeting, he asked me if you had said anything about a 'long-lost love' and after he asked me if you were seeing anyone or if you were married to anyone." Padme looked up at Ani eagerly.  
  
"And what did you say?" she asked. She stood up and approached Anakin.  
  
"I said no...of course. To both of them."  
  
Padme stood right up to Anakin. Both of their bodies were touching eachother. She held his robe and pulled him closer.  
  
"Anakin, whatever you do, don't tell him anything about me. Listen to me, Ani," she said very seriously.  
  
"Anything for you," Anakin leaned closer and kissed her long and deeply. They were about to go out of control when Anakin pulled out.  
  
"No, we can't. It's day," he said. Padme grinned.  
  
"You're so smart," she said and kissed him very shortly. "You should get going, though."  
  
"Yes, I'm going to ask Mace Windu about Bavo."  
  
"Okay, I love you."  
  
Anakin left the room and sighed.  
  
"So, this is Senator Amidala's room?" asked a voice. Anakin turned around and found Bavo, who was pointing towards Padme's door. 


	3. Chapter 3 New Jedi In Town

Anakin frowned  
  
"Yes, it is Senator Amidala's room, but she's not to be disturbed," he said.  
  
"Well then, might I ask why you were in there?" Bavo asked, walking slowly towards the door. Anakin stepped infront of it.  
  
"I was reminding her of the engagements she has tomorrow morning," he said, lying. Bavo nodded slowly.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to talk to her later today or possibly tomorrow, right then?" Bavo asked. Anakin nodded.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"I'll see you at dinner tonight, Anakin," Bavo said over his shoulder as he walked off. Ani frowned at Bavo then walked off in the other direction. Once he turned the corner, Anakin sensed something going on in the halls. He turned around and peeked over the corner and found Bavo walking back down the halls to Padme's room. Bavo stood infront of the door and it was just about to slide up when Anakin got really mad and he stormed back down the hall. Once Bavo saw him, he stepped back away from the door.  
  
"Do you not realize what resting means?" Ani asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Anakin. Emotions overcame me," Bavo answered. He walked off, leaving Anakin confused by his answer. Emotions overcame me?, Ani wondered. He shook it off and stood next to Padme's door for about five minutes. He sensed no one was around, but just to make sure, he checked all the corners that were connected to the hall. Once he realized the coast was clear, he walked off towards the dining hall.  
  
Everyone greeted him once he entered the dining hall. Mace Windu, Yoda, Chancellor Palpatine, Jar Jar, and Obi-Wan were the only ones eating at this time. Anakin joined them, sitting at a empty seat with a plate full of food. He began eating it. Just his luck, though, they were talking about Bavo.  
  
"Isn't he so interesting, though?" Mace Windu asked. "He's also very skilled with a lightsaber."  
  
"Mace Windu, though, isn't it possible he could of changed over the last 3-years that you thought he was dead?" Anakin asked between mouthfuls of food. Mace Windu looked at Ani.  
  
"Yes, it is possible, my young Apprentice, but remember that once you are a Jedi, it's very hard to go to the Dark Side. You have made a commitment, a commitment that no one has broken in the past," Obi-Wan commented.  
  
"First time for everything, there is," Yoda replied. He nodded and took another bite of his food.  
  
"What do you sense in him, Master Yoda," Chancellor Palpatine asked, nodding in Yoda's direction.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes and concentrated hard on Bavo.  
  
"Anger, but hope, I sense in him," Yoda said after awhile, eyes still closed.  
  
"Anger and hope? Meesa think those are two very different opposites," Jar Jar replied.  
  
"Yes, they are, Jar Jar, but I'm sure there is more hope than anger," Mace Windu commented. It was obvious he was sticking up for Bavo. Anakin was disgusted by this move of his. He realized Yoda was still concentrating on something.  
  
"Are you still tuning into Bavo, Master Yoda?" Ani asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What else do you sense, then?" he asked again.  
  
"Afraid, he is," Yoda said. He opened his eyes and held his head up high.  
  
"Mace Windu, he is afraid, angry, and hopeful. If I am correct this is a deadly combination," Kenobi said. Anakin looked at him, nodding.  
  
"Yes, it is but maybe he is still feeling some emotions from his mission. It did last 3-years and it just ended yesterday. Anakin, I noticed you joined late. Did you have a chance of talking to him?" Mace Windu asked. Anakin looked up from his plate at the mention of his name and nodded.  
  
"Actually, I did. I told Senator Amidala that she didn't have any engagements tomorrow morning so she could sleep in. Jedi Bado continuously tried to get into her room even though I told him she needed to rest," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan spoke up.  
  
"After the Council meeting, I was walking down the halls when I ran into him. We talked a bit. He was very interested in Senator Amidala's life," Obi-Wan said.   
  
"Before and after the Council meeting he was interested in her love life," Anakin said.  
  
"Yes, he said to me he knew her in the past," Kenobi commented.  
  
"Hmm, these are not acts that the former Bavo I knew would commit. I must ask him if anything is troubling him," Mace Windu finally realized. Everyone at the table nodded.  
  
They finished their meal in peace, only once or twice small talking about common things.  
  
Once Anakin finished, he walked down the hall to his room, which was across from Padme's room for protection purposes. Ani found a pleasant surprise.  
  
Bavo had crept down and was about to enter Padme's room when Anakin caught him.  
  
"Bavo!" Ani yelled, running to her door.  
  
"She asked me to come in," he said, obviously quickly coming up with something at the top of his head.  
  
"Oh, really?" Anakin stood infront of Padme's door. When it opened, Padme looked up and saw Bavo and Anakin.  
  
"Senator Amidala, did you say this man could come into your room?" Ani asked.  
  
"No, not at all," she said. Anakin nodded a thanks, and turned back to Bavo.  
  
"Stay away from her room. She needs to rest," he said. Bavo replied an okay and walked off.  
  
For the whole day, Anakin never left the hall way that Padme's room was in. Only once after did Bavo try to get in Padme's room. 


	4. Chapter 4 Invasion

Padme awoke at about 3 am, she thought. Her hand wasn't draped over Anakin though. She was turned on her side away from him. She didn't feel very protected, so she turned over and faced Anakin. She put her hand over him.  
  
"Padme..." a raspy voice behind her said. She stiffened up. "Padme, its me, Bavo," it said again. She sat up and looked into the pitch-black darkness. Suddenly, a lightsaber lightened up. The glow made Bavo's face come into view.  
  
"Get out of my room. You shouldn't be here," Padme whispered. "I don't want you here."  
  
The figure walked over to Anakin's side of the bed. He lowered the lightsaber to Ani's neck.  
  
"What is he doing here?" he asked meanly.  
  
"None of your business. Bavo, get out. I don't want you here. I don't like you anymore," Padme said again, this time her confidence grew stronger. Would Bavo actually kill Anakin?  
  
The lightsaber raised. It was placed right next to Bavo's head so Padme could see him.  
  
"Padme, you never just liked me. You loved me. We loved eachother," he said again. He walked over to Padme's side and leaned forward. He kissed her. She shoved him back.  
  
"Bavo, that was a long time ago. We thought you were dead. I love Anakin now," she said. Tears squeezed out of her eyes. Even though their romance was a secret, she had to tell Bavo so he wouldn't stalk her and try to get to her like he had been doing. "Give it a break."  
  
"But Padme..." he began.  
  
"Leave now!" she yelled. This woke up Anakin. His instincts reacted and he grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on. But, Bavo had already fled the room.  
  
Ani turned off the lightsaber.  
  
"What's wrong, Padme?" he asked, hugging her.  
  
"Oh, Anakin," she said and kissed him. "I love you."  
  
"I love you to, Padme. Who was that, though?" he asked again.  
  
"B-B-Bavo..." she finally said. Anakin sighed.  
  
"I'm going to tell Master Yoda about him today," Anakin said. "And I'm going to talk to Bavo."  
  
Padme looked up at Anakin with eyes full of tears.  
  
"Padme, I want to ask you what's happening but since it is really late I think I'll wait. Just promise me you will tell me," he said.  
  
"Yes, I will Ani." They kissed. Ani wiped away her tears. Anakin lay down and so did Padme. She fell asleep hugging him. She felt protected.  
  
*********  
  
Anakin woke up after Padme this morning. He hurriedly got up and changed from his sleep-clothes to his robes. He sensed no body in the halls so he ran out of Padme's room, holding his sleep-clothes, into his room. He messed up the bed and threw his sleep-clothes on the floor. Then, he emerged from his room, pretending he had slept in there.  
  
He walked down the halls and found out the time. It was pretty late so he assumed everyone was already eating breakfast. He was right.  
  
He entered the dining hall, once again everyone greeted him. This time, Yoda, Mace Windu, Jar Jar, Bavo, Obi-Wan, and Padme were eating. Chancellor Palpatine had left last night.  
  
Anakin sat at an empty seat with a plate full of food which was across from Padme. He looked at her and then looked away.  
  
"You slept in late, Anakin," Mace Windu commented.  
  
"I went to bed late, too," he said.   
  
"While you were sleeping, Bavo had some interesting comments," Obi-Wan warned. Anakin looked up.  
  
"Oh? Like what?" Anakin asked, very interested.  
  
"He said that you and I were having a secret romance. I am outraged that he would even think about such a sin," Padme said quickly.  
  
"Now, now, Senator, let's not get caught up. These are very serious accusations which must be taken in the most cautious of manners," Mace Windu said.  
  
"That is amazing though. My only relationship with Padme is my mission."  
  
"Even so, maybe we should have someone else protect her for awhile. See if Bavo's accusations end," Mace Windu said.  
  
"I could do it. Since my mission just ended, I could protect her," Bavo volunteered. Anakin looked disgusted. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Padme was shocked. She looked at Mace Windu.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, I don't believe that would be necessary. I only trust Anakin. Bavo is just a stranger to me," Padme said very seriously.  
  
"In fact, sir, Bavo invaded Padme's room last night," Anakin said. Padme looked shocked. Was he going to tell them about how they slept together?  
  
"Now, that is a serious accusation to. How do you know for sure?" Mace Windu asked.  
  
"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and I sensed someone enter her room and I immediately knew it was Bavo. You can check the cameras that you turn on at night. The ones that monitor the halls," Ani said.  
  
"That would be good, let's go," Obi-Wan said. They all stood up and walked to the Monitor Room. Anakin talked to Obi-Wan.  
  
"What kind of guy is this Bavo anyway?" Ani asked.  
  
"Don't worry, my young Padawan learner, I believe you. I can convince Mace Windu or Yoda you have no romance with Senator Amidala," Obi-Wan said.  
  
They watched the movie that showed Bavo entering Padme's room. They heard Padme yelling and Bavo leaving.  
  
After the movie, everyone turned to Bavo. 


	5. Chapter 5 All Cleared Up

This is my third Fan Fiction I have made. First one was unsuccessful, second one is. But, I would always love feed back. It is my first "Star Wars" based one so I especially need feed back on this.  
  
---------  
  
Bavo laughed.  
  
"I was just checking up on her," he said.  
  
"I can't believe this, Bavo. I didn't want to believe Anakin, but you have changed. That is for sure. I'm afraid we are going to have to put some guards at the front of your room. If you still try to sneak into Senator Amidala's room, I'm afraid you'll have to leave back to Naboo," Mace Windu said, obviously disapointed.  
  
"But, sir, you don't understand-"  
  
"Actually, Bavo, I'm sure he does. We do not know what you were trying to do in Senator Amidala's room, but we can not trust you," Obi-Wan said. Everyone left the room except Padme and Bavo.  
  
"Padme -"  
  
"Bavo, whatever we had a long time ago, it's over now. I don't want you trying to get in my room anymore or trying to talk to me. I love somebody else now," she said firmly.  
  
"But, Padme. I told you that I would come back for you after the mission. Don't you remember? Three years ago on the balcony. You were crying and I told you I would come back and -"  
  
"Bavo! Don't you understand? We were living something that couldn't ever work out. I thought you were dead so I moved on. That's what was supposed to happen, it's called fate. Even if you did come back, sooner or later I would of fallen in love with Anakin."  
  
"Stop it! You still love me, your just blinded by Anakin!" Bavo yelled.  
  
"No. I'm over you and I don't want you to even try to talk to me," Padme said. She exited the room and walked down to her room, where Anakin was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, Ani," she said as the door closed.  
  
"You and Bavo were in love, huh?" he asked, looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh, Anikan, did you listen?" she asked in reply.  
  
"I didn't see you coming out and I was about to go get you when I heard you two talking. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I totally forgot about him and I didn't want you worried. Besides, I'm in love with someone else," she said and sat down next to him. She kissed his cheek and Anakin turned his head towards her.  
  
"Promise?"   
  
Padme laughed. He was like a little kid.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, then yes, I promise," she said. They kissed.  
  
"I should get going now," he suggested.  
  
"Yes. I love you," she said as he left. Padme sighed and collapsed on her bed. The door opened again.  
  
"Ani?" she asked, lifting her head again.  
  
"No, not Ani. Bavo." 


	6. Chapter 6 Disturbed and Relieved

This is my third Fan Fiction I have made. First one was unsuccessful, second one is. But, I would always love feed back. It is my first "Star Wars" based one so I especially need feed back on this.  
  
---------  
  
Padme sat up instantly.  
  
"Get out of my room, Bavo," she said angrily.  
  
"You don't want that," he said, smiling, closing the door.  
  
"I actually do. Get out of my room! Now!" she yelled.  
  
"Shhh," he said.  
  
Padme stood up and approached Padme slowly, containing her anger.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," he said, looking her up and down as she came to him. He was caught by surprise though, because Padme slapped him.  
  
"Bavo, I don't know what you think I'm going to do, but I sure do. I want you out of my room or I'll tell Mace Windu about this!"  
  
Bavo seemed heartbroken. "You love me," he simply stated.  
  
"I did. I hate you now," she said, and kicked him.  
  
"I get it, I get it. But remember -- soon, you're going to love me again."  
  
"Don't count on it," she said with a mean tone to her voice. Bavo flashed a smile and left.  
  
Padme sighed and lay on her bed, breathing heavily.  
  
No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get her mind off of Bavo. She couldn't understand why he couldn't realize that she didn't love him anymore. Why was he so set on stalking her? But then she remembered all the good times she had had with him before she was Senator. They really did love eachother, but they had to keep their love secret, even though she was Queen of Naboo. Bavo had convinced her that only bad would come if people knew about their love. She was never married to him, though.  
  
But, she was married to Anakin and their romance was in danger. If Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, or Jar Jar Binks saw them even hugging, they would be seperated and Anakin would be removed from that mission and any future missions having to do with Padme Amidala.  
  
The door opened and Padme looked up, thinking it was Bavo again. Luckily, it wasn't him. It was Anakin.  
  
"Ani!" she said, standing up.  
  
"Hi." He stood there looking at Padme.  
  
"You look worried, what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"You look even more worried. What did Bavo do?" he said quickly. Padme looked at Anakin with eyes full of tears. A lot of stuff was going wrong in her life and the only thing that had comforted her was the thought that she always had Anakin. Now that that was in jeapordy, she didn't know what she could live for.  
  
"Why can't he just get the picture?" Padme asked, starting to cry.  
  
Anakin saw the worried look on her face and sat down then hugged her. She then poured out all her worries.  
  
"Anakin, I'm so scared. I haven't seen Bavo in years so I don't know if he's changed or not and he believes that I love him still even though I love you. He always comes to my room and I force him out but I feel terrible after I do and I don't know why. Also, someone is set on killing me for who knows what reason and my relationship with you, the only thing I live for, is in jeapordy and if anyone finds out I'll be seperated from you and I don't know if I can handle that and -" Padme was interrupted by a kiss from Ani. "Anakin, no..." she said as they lay back down on the bed.  
  
It was then a long night. 


	7. Chapter 7 Yoda's Gonna Know

This is my third Fan Fiction I have made. First one was unsuccessful [FanFiction...Just What the Doctor Ordered], second one [It's Gonna Be You] is. But, I would always love feed back. It is my first "Star Wars" based one so I especially need feed back on this. Alright, again, I'm sorry that I haven't realeased this any earlier but school is harder than last year so yeah....   
  
---------  
  
Padme hurriedly woke up. She was asleep just a second ago, but she could of sworn that she had felt something brush against her soft skin. She sat upright as her heartbeat quickened. When she saw something at the corner of her eye, she whipped her head around. The door closed behind somebody exiting but Padme had enough time to see who it was.  
  
Bavo.  
  
iThis is ridiculous. The Council said if he invaded my room one more time then I should tell them. I'm going./i Padme climbed out of the bed and wrapped a robe around her. She needed to start sleeping with some clothes on.  
  
She walked out of the room and down the halls. THUD! Padme froze. What was that? She had a terrible feeling that someone was coming for her, so she started running down the halls. Hang a left here, turn right here and right again. Before she knew it, she was infront of Master Yoda's bedroom. She knocked on the door earnestly. A couple of minutes passed by before the door opened.  
  
"Senator Amidala?" he quizzed. She nodded.  
  
"Yoda, Bavo was in my room again tonight. I sensed him and I woke up in time to see him exit," she realeased. Yoda looked up at her with eyes full of wonder.  
  
"Think he would of learned his lesson, you would."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure it was him, you are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Suddenly, Yoda whipped his head towards the left, staring at the dark but slightly illuminated corner. Padme's heartbeat quickened again for the second time that mysterious night.  
  
"Bavo..." she whispered. Yoda slowly walked to the corner. Once he was right next to it, he straiffed over and grimaced.  
  
"Master Yoda, what a pleasant surprise," Bavo said. He walked towards Yoda. His presence was shown and Padme crept back a little.  
  
"Bavo, I would of thought that your Jedi skills would of been able to sense Yoda coming around the corner, right?" Padme asked. She grinned.  
  
"In trouble, you are," Yoda said. He walked backwards and flicked on a lightsaber. The two lightsabers lit up the hallways.  
  
"Yes, but I would of never been in trouble if it weren't for Padme's love, Anakin," the enemy said. Yoda was taken aback. His body stayed facing towards Bavo, but he asked Padme a question.  
  
"True, this is? Love Anakin, you do?"  
  
Padme quickly thought up of something.  
  
"Yes, I do love him, but he is very professional. He is my 'bodyguard' and he realizes that it is very immature to have a romance. He's rejected me," Padme faked, purposely adding a tone of sadness.  
  
"Perhaps Yoda should get you a new bodyguard. Perhaps someone who is more aware of your feelings," Bavo said, grinning.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Bavo stopped walking and looked at Yoda, then at Padme. He flicked his lightsaber off.  
  
"Give me a break, Padme. Yoda, I can't believe you don't see it. They're married." Bavo walked off.  
  
Yoda turned to Padme, but his eyes were closed. She could tell that he was analyzing her thoughts. He would know. He would find out that they were married.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds. 


End file.
